


Valkyrie Does What She Does

by betaturtle



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betaturtle/pseuds/betaturtle
Summary: Valkyrie wakes up in bed with Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanov. Literally no plot.





	Valkyrie Does What She Does

The hangover was particularly unpleasant this morning. She didn't get them often anymore, not because she wasn't still drinking, but because at a certain point her body had given up on warning her she was slowly poisoning herself. 

The bed was warm. In the bleary light of morning she saw the blankets slip off the curves of a woman--so that’s what happened last night. 

And a hand snaked over her body, grabbing her tit and pulling her backwards against the hard chest of a man. 

Oh, Valkyrie thought, pleased with herself, two for one. 

She kept her eyes closed and let herself snuggle up close under the man’s arm. The warm smell of sex and bodies helped mitigate the ache in her head, and she let herself sink into it. 

As she nestled closer, she felt his stubble and hot breath on her neck, “Hey, little girl.”

Hulk? No. The hand currently massaging her nipple between his fingers was normal sized and certainly not green. Banner then. 

She still had trouble squaring up what she knew of her old contender and the shy, goofy man with the glasses who took his place. But if her hazy memories of the night before were at all accurate, she could certainly get used to him.

“Hey big guy,” she said, a smirk on her lips. She felt him grow hard against her bare ass as she leaned against him.

Ah yes, it was all coming back now. 

“Glad you both are up.” The woman had returned. Short red hair, full lips, and a glint in her eye that meant probably trouble. She was naked: full breasts, sleek, flat stomach, and long, muscular legs. Natasha. Gods she was gorgeous. She walked over to them both and leaned over the bed, giving Valkyrie a deep kiss. 

Hulk… ugh… Banner, her brain corrected, seemed to grow harder with the sight of them both. But with Natasha's lips on hers, her tongue gently prodding, kisses growing deeper, she hardly noticed. She let her hand slide up Nat’s arm to the back of her neck, and pulled her down closer. 

Heat and skin. Soft and smooth and smelling like coconut moisturizer. She let a hand slide down to Natasha’s breast for a second, circling the nipple and then drifted slowly down further to the warm, wet place between her legs. 

Natasha let out a groan and arched back up to standing, pulling her own hands up into her hair, letting Valkyrie do the work. And that was fine with Valkyrie

Banner stroked her back, and kissed her softly along the shoulder blade, watching, a voyeur for the time being. As Natasha ground against her finger, Banner started kissing her harder, nails digging into her skin, Valkyrie could no longer focus solely on the task at… well, the task at hand. Curse her, millennia had not improved her puns. 

Never mind. She was good at multi-tasking..

She pulled herself up to sitting.

“Stay there, big guy,” she said and stretched a long leg over his head so she was straddling his face. He brought his lips up to kiss her pussy, then licking her clit, his tongue flat, moving slowly back and forth.

Natasha was growing wetter under her hand, but the new angle made it difficult to maneuver and she would be remiss if she let this woman go ignored. She guided Natasha over to Banner’s waiting cock, and watched as she slid down over it.

That was her favorite part. That gorgeous look of surprise and pleasure and just that slight hint of pain--gods fuck her for being a bit of a sadist--that women got at just the moment a man’s dick or a good dildo slid into them. And given how usually inexpressive, how closed off Natasha could be when not flirting or fighting, her face was particularly fascinating to watch.

Valkyrie leaned forward to kiss her and grab her nipples hard with both hands, interrupting that moment of pleasure. Pay attention to me, she thought, giddily, selfishly. 

Natasha leaned forward, rocking her hips against Banner’s and kissing Valkyrie hard on the mouth, neck, cheek, mouth, anywhere she could reach. Banner grew more persistent with his tongue, spurred on by the rocking against his dick and Valkyrie grinding against his face. His hands had wrapped around her thighs at some point and now reached up further to grab her ass, hard, almost pulling it, like reigns, helping her move in time with Natasha’s bouncing. Together the three of them created a sort of rhythm. A moving, writhing, sucking, moaning melody.

They switched, accelerating, and suddenly it was her mouth on his, her mouth on her clit. Her fingers roaming, stroking, sliding inside her. His dick inside her thrusting, pounding harder and harder. Her coming against her tongue and fingers. Him coming on her tits. The three of them pushing themselves longer, further, and faster. Groaning and biting and at one point Valkyrie puts a hand on Natasha’s mouth to muffle her screams of pleasure.

And then when it was over, Valkyrie started laughing, a full on giggle. It had been a long time. Not a long time since fucking...she was a damned Valkyrie. Of course she’d had plenty of lovers. 

It had just been a long time since she’d had this. Something that was was fun and intense and comfortable all at the same time. 

As she lay between them, wrapped up in arms and legs, feeling the warmth of their bodies, she wondered why she had wasted so much time pushing everyone away.


End file.
